Castles in the Sand
by Carleen
Summary: I thought of this after the last episode of season 3. I've never liked Dr. Josh. I could just tell he was a jerk and so I've proved it. Romantic light sexual scene. Castle and Becket relationship story arch. It's pretty fluffy. Enjoy.


No copyright infringement intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own anything to do with Castle, Google or Manolo. If you Google(tm) her Manolo(tm) strappy sandals you can see what I imagined she might pick to wear with her outfit. I also picked out the house. It really does exsist on Broad Beach Road in Malibu, CA. It's an East coast style with clapboard shingles, brass fittings and a huge porch. It seemed appropriate. Apparently, it's for sale. Only $22 million. $36 million if you want to include the side lot!

* * *

_Friendship is unnecessary like art… It has no survival value; rather is one of those __things, which__ give value to survival. – _C. S. Lewis

2:00am, New York City

Richard Castle's Loft

_Castle? _Richard Castle pulled his head from under a pillow as he slowly woke. Someone calling his name or was he just dreaming?

"Becket?"

_Of course, she's not here_. You're dreaming. It had been a long day where he'd been nearly frozen to death. They'd nearly died together. Died in each other's arms. Once they'd been rescued Castle had turned to her to talk about the experience, but when he looked up she was talking to Doctor Josh. Freezing to death was preferable to the pain in his gut at witnessing the two of them together. After the events of the day, he was as unsure as ever of how to approach Becket about their relationship. Dr. Josh showing up out of nowhere hadn't helped at all. Just what was a cardiac surgeon doing on an ambulance call?

His cell phone startled him out of his thoughts. "Castle. Hello?"

"Castle?"

He recognized her voice immediately. What was unfamiliar was the sound of tears in her voice. "Kate? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I… I'm standing at your front d-door."

Castle dropped the phone, grabbed his robe and managed pull it closed over his bare torso and get down the stairs without crashing in a heap at the bottom, before throwing his front door open.

She walked straight into his arms. Wrapping herself around him and pulling herself against him with all her not-inconsiderable strength. Castle just managed to stifle the audible sound of her squeezing his diaphragm. She was weeping against his chest.

"Sweetheart, what is it. Come in"

He kept her close as he shoved the door shut with his foot. He led her into his office, grabbing a box of Kleenex from his desk. Realizing he'd never seen her cry before he was unsure of what to do for her. Raising a daughter had taught him a few things. So he wrapped his arms around her and waited for the storm to subside.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. I've got you."

He felt her nod against his chest. Ad he held on, rocking her back and forth his senses began to report in on the texture of the thick mahogany hair tickling his nose. The sensation of her slender body pressed against his. The grip of her strong capable hands wrapped in the fabric of his robe. The romantic in him noticed how well she fit against him. Right under his chin. He could smell the faintest remains of her perfume. The scent of her body as the deodorant she had used to many hours ago lots its battle with adrenalin. Castle breathed deeply of her knowing he may never get this chance again. The feel of her body pressed against his and the grip of her strong capable fingers wrapped in the fabric of his robe.

Gradually her breathing slowed and he led her to the couch offering her Kleenex. He gently pushed her down into the soft couch and sat opposite her on the coffee table.

"Kate, what happened? Is it your father?"

She silently shook her head wiping her face as she did. She wouldn't even look at him. What could be this bad?

Finally, she raised her eyes to his he saw there broke his heart for the second time that day.

"He's married." She whispered.

"Married? Who is? Doctor Josh? You just found out tonight?"

"H-He told me this evening. That's why he came back to New York. His wife. His wife! She's pregnant."

"Oh no. What a welcome home gift. Do you want to talk about it now? Leave you alone or go punch the good doctor's lights out. I'm getting pretty good at that now."

"No! No. I should go its late. I shouldn't be imposing on you like this. I'm interfering with your family…"

"Nonsense, my dear! You stay right where you are." This was from Martha who had just walked in with a tray of tea.

"Mother?" She must have followed him down the stairs.

"I'll be gone in a second darling. It's freezing outside and chamomile tea is just the thing. There's also a shot of Richard's best scotch if you think that would be better." She waived briefly as she slipped out of the room. Castle didn't miss his mother's mouthed words, _Don't blow it, kiddo_.

Nevertheless, Becket was already up and walking toward the door.

"Detective. You aren't going anywhere. He scolded as he handed a steaming cup to her. Now, you sit back down, drink your tea. Can you hold this? It will warm your hands."

Taking one for himself, he switched to sitting next to her on the couch pulling her against his side.

She obediently took the cup, taking a long sip.

"Thank you."

She would talk about it in her own good time. Castle stayed quiet and stayed with her while she gradually relaxed and fell asleep. Gently laying her down against the pillows he busied himself gathering whatever he thought she might need for the morning. A stack of thick towels, a new toothbrush and toothpaste lay in the bathroom. When he was sure she had anything she might need when she finally woke up in the morning. Castle retrieved another blanket from the closet and placed one over her.

He stretched out in his favorite chair and tried to go back to sleep. But the vision of Becket curled up on his couch with only her face and a cascade of her hair peaking from underneath the blankets kept him from closing his eyes. Thoughts of what he might do to that bastard, Dr. Josh kept his mind busy. What could he do? Break his hands maybe. Yeah, this doctor would find himself with with his very own chapter. What would Ryan and Espinoza do to him? With any luck he could keep them from finding out. He didn't think Becket would tell them.

He woke again to the sun streaking into his eyes. Beckett she was till sound asleep. So he quietly lowered the blinds and left her to sleep.

In the kitchen, he found both his girls up and busy. Martha handed him a cup of coffee. Alexis tried to eat her breakfast but he could tell she was nearly bursting with curiosity about last night.

Castle held up his hands. "All I know is she found out sometime last night that her Doctor Josh is married."

"The pig!" Martha exclaimed.

Castle decided he might as well let the other shoe drop. "The only reason he came back to town was because his wife is pregnant."

"Is she okay, Dad?"

"Pumpkin, I honestly don't know. I stayed with her until she had cried herself to sleep. All she told was that he was married and his wife was pregnant. I think she's more disillusioned than hurt."

"Oh Richard, darling. She's both and probably mortified as well."

"I bet you're right. She was setting a lot of faith him him to be Mister Right. Especially since he'd come back to town."

"Daddy why is a man unfaithful to his wife?" Alexis asked her yes bright blue.

"I think it just comes down to marrying the wrong person."

"But how do you know?"

Well, you don't get married when you're lonely and you don't get married just for sex, or glamor or prestige. You get married because you've found your soul mate."

"Of course, with your father dear it took a little longer."

"When you've found your true should mate, Alexis. There is no need for infidelity. The person completes or compliments you so well that two are one."

"Do you think I'll find what you and Detective Becket have someday, Dad?"

While Martha did an excellent job of not spitting her orange juice across the kitchen at her granddaughter's innocent remark. Castle hugged his daughter close to hide the naked emotion on his face.

"I sure hope so Pumpkin. I sure hope so."

"Come on Alexis. I'll take you to school. I'll pick you and we can go shopping this afternoon."

"But…?"

"Alexis?"

Alexis cast one more plaintive look at her father before her grandmother pushed her out the door. Rick smiled and waved at his girls before the door closed and everything went quite.

Pouring himself another cup of coffee, he settled in to read the paper. Although he listened for sounds from his office Rick forced himself to drink two more cups of coffee and eat two pieces of toast before deciding to peak on his detective. But as he turned toward the door she walked out. Rendered speechless by the unadorned beauty before him.

Richard Castle could only stare. Her long sable brown hair curled around her fact as it dried. Her feet were bare. She wore a crisp white shirt from his closet and black leggings from his mother's closet. Becket was simply the most beautiful women he had ever known and she was walking right toward him.

Detective Becket walked toward the kitchen intent on tracking down some of that delicious smelling coffee. But the site of Richard Castle starting at her with a coffee mug halfway to his mouth brought her back a little way from the monolithic pounding in her head and the ache in the pit of her stomach. Beckett inhaled appreciatively.

"May I please have some of that?"

"What?"

"That." Gesturing toward Castle.

"Well… uh. I should brush my teeth again… and shave. I didn't think to... Do you want to meet me upstairs in five minutes?

"What? Castle, I just want some coffee!"

"Coffee?"

Ready to laugh aloud at the look on his face, Becket poured herself a cup of coffee, before joining Castle at the breakfast bar.

"Castle, are you all right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Are you all right, Kate?"

"Not sure yet. But the good night's sleep helped." A tear slipped free and she quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you, Castle. It hit me hard and out of nowhere. I just wasn't ready for it."

"No one could be ready for that kind of news. Kate? He waited until she looked up at him. Thank you for trusting me enough to come here for help."

She ducked her head and concentrated on her coffee.

"Hungry?"

"No. I couldn't eat."

"But you've never tasted my waffles, he said grinning at her in an attempt to lighten the mood. Besides, I know that you didn't eat yesterday. I know because I was with you. Waffles it is. No argument."

"Maybe some bacon too."

"Got it!"

As Castle prepared the breakfast for two he kept an eye on Becket and wisely kept his mouth closed.

"Castle?"

"Becket?"

"What do you like to be called? I don't even know. I'm sorry I should know that."

Deciding to ignore the unnecessary apology he replied, "Whatever you feel comfortable with Detective."

"Richard, Rick Castle, Castle, my best friend." Trying them out on her tongue. She sat the fork down and looked up at Castle and he smiled at her. She ducked her head again and slid off the bar stool.

"So you can tell your best friend anything, right?" She said over her shoulder.

"I believe that is the very definition of a best friend. That and they promise never to repeat with they are told. He slowly walked closer to her instinctively knowing now was not the time to touch her. They would promise never to tell their nosy mother or their curious teenage daughter."

She nodded her had. Castle noticed the set of her shoulders, her long fingers hands clenched into fists. The need to hold her and make it all go away, was a dull ache in his chest.

"Castle, I've made a mistake." The captain said something to me last night. He warned me that it was time I lived my life. She laughed at herself. My life? My life is this city and finding my Mother's killer.

Until we went to Los Angles last month I'd forgotten there was a world outside this city. Now I'm suffocating. The buildings and noisy streets press down on me. I am the best damn homicide detective in this city and that was good enough. I never missed… I never missed not having the experiences of my college friends. Marriage. Kids. First house. You know what I mean. With Josh, I thought... I thought he was the one, you know? But I see now I made a mistake. I didn't love him. I didn't even know him."

Cast knew she was crying again by the sound of her voice.

"Kate? Please turn around sweetheart. I am here. I always have been and and I am no stranger to you."

"I know. Richard? Would you show me more of that world out there?"

"Detective Becket it would be my pleasure."

Then, could we go now?" She looked him the eye then. Her brown eyes pleading like a child's

"Of course. Would you like to go back to California? I can borrow a friend's house. Its on the beach in Malibu."

"That sounds good" she answered, nodding her head

"Then you eat something and I'll make some phone calls."

"No I couldn't eat."

As Castle finished preparing breakfast he called his publicist to make the arrangements.

Six hours later they were speeding up the Pacific Coast Highway with the Pacific Ocean on their left and the cliffs on their right. The driver kept up a steady stream of chatter, pointing out items of interest, until Castle closed the window.

The mango mojitos were ready to drink. She was dressed in a knee length sun dress with 50's style halter top. The fabric was a crisp white cotton with matching straw hat. The jewelery was just two simple pieces turquoise and a toe ring which Castle could not take his eyes off. Kate Becket's perfectly manicured toe nails, complete with French tips, were shown off to advantage by a pair of Manolo strappy leopard print sandals. But it was the toe ring … it was right there on the second toe of her right foot. _How did a homicide detective who worked as many hours as she did have time for a pedicure?_

"Castle"

"Huh?"

"My drink?"

"Oh."

Her ceremoniously placed the linen napkin on her lap and handed her the cocktail. Then she smiled at him, a real all-the-way-up-to-her-eyes smile. Their eyes met and for several seconds Castle forgot to breath.

"Its good to see you smile, Kate. Real good. Here's to that smile."

She slipped her hand in his and clinked glasses with him. "Hey, those waffles were along time ago. How about some food?"

"You have two choices we can continue on to the house and I'll cook dinner or we can have the driver take us to a restaurant."

"Am I dressed for a restaurant?"

"This is Malibu, Kate, You're dressed for everything."

"I think I'd like to continue this fantasy a bit longer. So how about that restaurant."

"What fantasy…?" He tapped on the glass and gave directions to the driver.

"Kate? What fantasy?"

"This. She indicated the limousine and the two of them. I appreciate your generosity, but I understand this is only temporary."

"Temporary."

"You know, just for fun. I understand."

Castle could only turn his head and stare out the window, his jaw clenched. On a scale of one to ten. That remark hit just above watching her with Dr. Josh. He watched the Pacific Ocean rushing past his window. His novelist's eye took it for the metaphor that it was. Maybe this tide was out and it was time to move forward. Unfortunately, he thought of Kate as his future. She was his present, his future and his where have you been all my life past. There was no new future on the horizon. A new book? Maybe. A new muse? Time to write the ending and let it go.

After dinner, Castle suggested they walk along the beach the short distance to the house. The moon was full and the night warm and quite.

"A penny? asked Kate slipping her arms through his. You've been pretty quite."

"Will you answer a question for me if you can?"

"Of course Castle, What is it?"

"Who do you see when you look at me?" There it was, finally out in the open. He looked out to the ocean. _Sink or swim, Castle_.

It was a long time before she answered.

"I see a complicated man who changed from the playboy I met 3 years ago. A man who I sometimes think I know. Then he scares me the with intensity of the way he looks at me."

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you want more from then I even know how to give. More than I have the courage to reach for."

"You have nothing to fear from me."

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be just another one of your conquests or wife number three. Kate Becket: Richard Castle's third wife. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live though it."

"You've never tried it, but you're afraid of losing it?"

"I would rather keep things the way they are between us then lose you."

"You're one of the bravest people I know, Kate. He turned toward her. Like I said in my kitchen, I am right here. For as long you you want me to be."

"What do you want Castle?"

"No, he said shaking his head. I'm done. You know how I feel about you."

"Richard, _what do you want_?"

"Dammit, Kate. I want you in my life, in our home and in our bed. I want to kiss you when I need to, love you when the time is right and laugh with you every day. Is that too much to ask? If it is, just say so now."

The sound of the crashing waves provided the backdrop to the silence stretching out between them. Kate looked away, the safety of the darkness called to her. What was she fighting so hard to prevent? Pain and loss? Each and everyday she met people who faced loss. A husband murdered. A son or daughter in the wrong place at the wrong time. The specter of death was her constant companion. Those surviving family members always showed their courage to her. They grieved, of course, but always the courage to go on.

What was wrong with her? Did she lack that courage? No. She knew that wasn't the issue. Her mother had been horribly murdered, but that hadn't kept her from going to college, making something of her life. She had a good life. But here was man who offered to help her out of that comfortable cage she'd built around herself. He wasn't' trying to save her, what he was offering was a life. It felt safe and... it felt right."

Kate turned back to Castle. "I guess that's not too much to ask. That seems like something I could maybe handle…"

Rick was at her side in two steps. "Kate?" he slipped his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry Rick. I've hurt you. I know it."

She looked up at him imploringly, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"I see a man who loves me as much as I love him," she whispered.

"I do love you he said, against her mouth." Kissing her gently at first then harder until he was ready to push her down to the sand and make love to her under the stars.

"Come on." He held out his hand and they raced across the sand toward the house. The East coast style house with weathered shingles sat on a slight rise. They ran up the flagstone path to the porch. The scent of roses filling the air.

The house had a wide front porch a wing and a hammock. At the top of the steps, Castle stopped and kissed her again.

"More please." Kate said against his neck.

"Yes, ma'am."

Castle pulled the cushions from the swing and made a bed for them on the porch. The moon slid behind a cloud shrouding them in darkness.

"Come here, Kate. Don't give up now."

She was backing away. However, the weather cooperated and a flash-bang of thunder heralded the beginning of a storm. She jumped away from the edge of the steps coming to a stop in front of Castle.

"Glad you came back. He slid his arm around her waist, to keep her from escaping. I want to kiss you again, my beautiful Kate."

"I'm not your beautiful Kate," she said, defensive to the last.

"You are and I intend to show you. He kissed her cheeks, he kissed her nose. So there is no doubt. He kissed her eyes. About who loves you, who wants you and who will be at your side for as long as you want him."

"But, I..."

He silenced her by pulling the tie at the back of her neck. Th halter top responded obediently by falling away. She fit his hand perfectly. Her skin as soft as he'd imagined.

She gasped and arched against his hand. He kissed her harder. She pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket. He pressed her down on the cushions. She acquiesced to the moment and he made sure she never regretted giving in.


End file.
